


[podfic] just trying to get it right

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, that shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "See, you started off saying that as a joke to annoy me and now I think you got so used to it that you're saying it unironically, and it's getting to be a problem." Domesticity, amongst other things.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] just trying to get it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just trying to get it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011914) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Domestic Fluff

 **Length:** 00:11:30  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_just%20trying%20to%20get%20it%20right_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0483.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)**[knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer))**


End file.
